the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quiet in the Halls disqus
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Not Really a Roleplay Oops Someone's Dead TRpS Quiet in the Halls 10 Comments chatterghosts chatterghosts @chatterghosts 3 years ago The morning was quiet, and gray. The past weeks, however exciting, had finally calmed into whatever semblance of normalcy there was at the Society. Elias and Artemis were thankful for this quiet. Or, rather, Artemis was; Elias was nowhere to be seen. He'd run off to God knows where the moment it had happened. Arty had remained, though he had kept to his room, and he hasn't spoken to a soul since it had happened. And he would continue to do so, for the next few weeks. He wouldn't pay mind to where Elias was, and that couldn't even be attributed to the rift that had formed since the incident with Alice; he just didn't need to. Elias was probably drowning himself in alcohol and getting into bar fights. Today, like the morning, would be quiet and gray, and Artemis wasn't going to try to enjoy the sunlight that wasn't there. Everyone mourns differently, after all. -- (( So someone's dead. And to the concerned, no, Elias isn't doing the conga line in Hell right now. He's very much alive! This is more an explanation of absence for both myself and my characters. Throughout November, I am going to be slow with a bunch of exams and tests and other inconvenient educational things; therefore, Elias and Artemis are benched all month due to my deadness (though, I will try to keep up with the discussions!). As for who they're mourning so conveniently at this time, do you recall that sick mother mentioned in Artemis' bio? The one who was totally irrelevant and mentioned twice? Yep. Gotta run, y'all! )) Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (I want to respond But I feel like we've roleplayed a lot But I have no roleplays going on I don't know what to do.) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (It's not a respond thing, I don't think, Decipherer's posting to say he won't be here so even if you thought of a way to make an RP out of it, it wouldn't go anywhere. I might be back on in an hour or so, though can't be sure?) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (Okay then. That makes sense, but I kind of thought that after thoroughly reading.) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Good luck with your educational things on November, and my condolences to Elias and Artemis.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ((Same here!)) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (( Oh man, y'all are sending out your condolences to Ellie and Arty and.. I almost feel bad for my little plans. Almost. )) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter chatterghosts • 3 years ago (As long as you don't stop your little plans! Such plans are what make a story interesting. :3 ) •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I understand with all the school work as I'm just now catching up on here about a week behind at this point if not longer :( Get your work done first and then we can role play till the cows come home! :) Also I'm happy Elias isn't dead but the pictures and emails you've been sending me almost might be worse. D: Also Alice and Arty should talk again after the hospital incident, but whenever you've got time. ) •Share › − Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( I'm actually holed up in a library right now, but hello! And pffff... Ollie's just looking out for you, man! He doesn't want any sort of concern. Arty's gonna be in grieving mode for a bit, but yeah! An ideal time, is, I dunno... ... December 4th~? )) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago (Libraries are the best! Thanks Ollie! And remember it's your body too so keep it in tact! December 4th sounds fine for me! I think my college class is done by then so I'll have a ton of free time to RP! :) ) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy